Supergirl and the symbiote
by rueaces19
Summary: What if Supergirl bonded with symbiote AU universe where the Symbiote landed in earth- 38
1. The beginning

At the beginning supergirl was just heading home, flying through the night sky as she had just stopped a bunch of criminals from mugging a woman then, after this half way home she saw a suspicious hooded figure in a bank, but the thing that made him look most suspicious was that he was totally covered in black and that she felt a dark presence around him, so she flew down to check out this bad feeling, then suddenly a white van pulls up and then supergirl can hear shouting so then she races off quicker, so she see what's happening and suddenly, the man only clad in black is killing the robbers who were attempting to rob the store so she intervenes first she sends the robbers to the nearest jail.

Then she body smashes into the black figure as he is just about to kill one of the bank employees just about as she is going to make contact with the hooded figure, out of nowhere, she gets whipped with a pipe and then she gets smashed into the as the black suited individual now having decided to totally focus on her, disregards everyone else runs away from the scene.

20 minutes later

"Wow you are strong, I mean like... Wow, you have gotta puch but still not THAT strong like not as strong as Kal, but still pretty strong"

" **WE will fight you later** "

With that parting message the mysterious black figure disappeared.

Reeling from this she races home feeling slightly creeped out.


	2. Information is easy when you have James

The next day.After getting up having breakfast. Kara flies to the DEO building as she lands, she walks up to Alex and asks if the mysterious black figure has been identified, but she says that she hasn't.

Kara now angry and confused "WHY he's dangerous he could hurt people" calmly Alex replies. "I know but we have other things that are more important but I understand where you are coming from but certain people are angry that I am now **their** boss so am having to deal with alot of bureaucracy which very time consuming. And I can't show favoritism okay I'm sorry."

Slightly less angry Kara says "Ok I'll talk to James maybe he'll help me"and with that she storms out

"Hey James" Kara says calmly, "I know why you are here its about the black figure from last night isn't it" James says before Kara says anything "yeah it is, so do you know anything?" Kara says questionably

"yeah a little I've heard from my contacts that it's actually a escaped Supergirl cultist that found some kind of alien goo, and the story is that after this he became aggressive and more fanatical."

"Okay that helps but we need to find him bofore its too late so does he have a name?"

"yes he does, Maxwell Brock he used to work for Lorde industries but was laid off for stealing some research on symbiotic lifeforms" then he hands Kara a file called project V "this was what he is suspected of stealing and using" "Ok James thanks I'll get this to Alex" Kara says now happy she's getting somewhere. James then says with urgency "Please don't do that" "why" Kara asks confused slightly James says "because Alex would be duty bound to say where she got the file from and it was given illegally by a contact of mine okay sorry ok" I'll tell brainy" "fine"


	3. The cousins Lorde

After talking to Brainy, Kara flies to Lorde industries and flies directly to Maxwell Lorde's office on the top floor.

"Hello Supergirl, what can I do for you today" he says calmly with, a small hint of malice. "Well" Kara replies "I'm looking for some information about one of your employees that was laid off last month his name Maxwell Brock" "Oh" Lorde says with understanding "I see" and then with inquiry in his voice "you fought him didn't you"

Then with very little warning and bofe she could reply, black sluge crashes into supergirl knocking her down into a table unconscious " **Hello COUSIN We have come to see you and well KILL you** " calmly Maxwell gets up and goes straight up to his cousin also called Maxwell but is normally called Max "Hey how are you Max enjoying the power trip, well don't get used to well because you see there are people who would lock you up and straight up inprison you for the, rest of your days, anyway I was going to help you, but because of what you just said I'm going those people KILL you oh and just one more thing we're not cousins anymore so bye person" and with that Maxwell throws supergirl a solar tablet completely rejuvenating her, and she gets up and punches Max though the window, not realising that some of the goo has seeped though her suit.

 **A/N thanks for all the faves and follows it really helps give me encouragement to write this**


	4. Interlude - Brainy's day out

**A/N: Hello people old and new I have been away for awhile. Sorry, homework and other commitments have meant that I have been unable to write as I often I would like to so as a treat for the long wait I have made this special interlude chapter and main chapter you can skip this but It's just for fun and thought it would be cute anyway see chapter 5 for main story and main notes**

* * *

Brainy bored as a piece of wood on a table decided that after doing all of his work to maximum efficiency he would do investigating into the old human form of entertainment it he believed it to be called the arcade. So off he went.

 **At the arcade**

Winning all of these games seems pretty easy, but I wonder why so many humans find it difficult. "Hey you there" "Me" Brainy responses surprised "yes cheater, you have been seen hacking all of these machines and the suspicious thing is you did it in plain sight so what's your game huh? "Nothing officer I just didn't know" Brainy says a bit confused "really is that what I'm meant to believe well I'm sorry to believe that someone can hack without knowing anyway pff throw him out" the guard says too bored to care.

"But I'm telling the truth" Brainy tries to argue "I couldn't care less what you are talking or telling, so go away." as Brainy is manhandled out of the arcade.

 **A few days later**

"Brainy what's wrong you seem a bit sad" Alex says with concern in her voice "It's nothing Alex" "What is it Brainy?" "Okay Alex I got thrown out of what you call an arcade" Brainy finally attimits "Oh well why?" Alex responses slightly confused "Well they say that apparently fiddling around with the machines is constituted as cheating" Brainy says "Ok well I'm sorry but technically they are right but still had reason to kick you out like that well there not much that there can be done about it now sorry" "Ok Alex thanks anyway" Brainy says a bit disheartened "see you Brainy" Alex says trying to sound happier and brighten brainy's mood. A short while later Brainy returns back to normal with happy calmness

* * *

 **A/N: I know its a bit quick but I made it just get my creativity back and well I feel better anyway it might be a thone in the story who knows?**


	5. Chapter 5 - Sisterly love

A/N: Thank you so much for bearing with me as I continue to write this story. I've been busy and had a bit of writer's block but I am back to writing my fanfic,.

After the battle at Lorde industries Kara flew straight home, and slowly she realised that she felt kind of tired "Wow that fight took more energy out of me than I thought it would anyway I think it's better if I sleep" And as this internal debate continued within her on where this feeling of sleep is coming from as she is Kryptonian and shouldn't need sleep, Kara's phone went off and so she picked it up it was Alex. "Hey what's up Alex" Alex responds stoically "Our scanners can't pick you up are you okay" slightly confused Kara asks "Why? Yeah I'm fine ``''Oh okay I'm sure it's just a glitch, anyway see you."Alex says much more calmly "Ok see you" Kara says relaxed, as she starts to remove her suit not realising that some black sludge is covering her entiere suit as it tries to get a feel for how the suit should feel to the owner.

Two hours later at an undisclosed location

"Why ar- ahhhh you unbonding from me" the now brotherless and rapidly weakening Broc

k says. " **Because you are UNWORTHY of being a host of mine** " the mysterious black sludge says after absorbing all it could from him and then slivers away seeking the mysterious blonde alien. Having put small pieces inside her suit so it could trace her it proceeds to try and find her. As Mr Lorde body, started to slowly break down into dust due to the fact that there was no energy in his cells causing rapid cell death.

At one AM.

Kara was fast asleep her suit in a hidden part of her wardrobe so in case anyone who didn't know Kara was supergirl came. But in this compartment, the sludge had finished copying the feel of the suit and so shapeshifted into the standard red and blues of the supergirl outfit and also luckily just in time, as Kara's phone just went off as there was an explosion in an abandoned warehouse. So as she picked up her phone it was Brainy he was quick as he told Kara about the abandoned warehouse that was very close to the edge of the city that if was allowed to go off would cause a massive fire which would spread to the city endangering everyone there. So Kara flew as fast as she could (she was much faster due to the sludge enhancements) so once she got there the fire had spread to such a degree that it was ineffective against her freeze breath and moreover her freeze breath seemed to be increasing the fire due to this Alex called in a specialised firefighting force that was created to deal with such situations. So supergirl flew out and went home, she was angry that she was not powerful enough to stop the fire, so she went to sleep that night, angry and upset.

The next morning.

Kara got to Catco on time like she did every single day but this day was different she felt more emotional and strangely like she had absorbed more sun energy than normal but this was the only positive thing to happen that day as her story idea got rejected by James made her feel worse as she was still reeling from last night's failure and James was being his indifferent self nice and calm like it was fine to just refuse her story, as a silenced voice says "why is so important" but due to her increased emotions the longer the day went on the madder she got.

That afternoon

Alex calls her says that somehow a new metallo has appeared and that they have broken Lillian luthour out of prison. So Kara rushes into her supergirl suit, happy to get some anger out as she fails to notice that it was much more darker the blue looking black, and the red almost looking blood like, but her family crest being unaffected by the changes made by the sludge.

At the L Corp warehouse

Kara zoomed in trying to fight metallo brazen and head on unfortunately the kryptonite used was highly unstable this meant that longer she fought the longer she was exposed this raw strain of kryptonite this meant that she was getting more and more worn out the longer she fought but the sludge tried to keep her alive but it was having intensify the bond and it was stuck between two choices one if helped her its existence would be discovered and it wasn't ready for her to know of her existence, two didn't want her to die she was a strong and capable host. But lucky for the symbiote a solution presented itself, Kara activated the armor that Lena had built and quickly after dispatching the new metallo.

At the DEO headquarters

"Kara what do you think you were doing! you are a government agent, you die that's on me, do you get that?" Alex says angrily. Kara responds feeling all the rage from before she fought metallo from earlier in the day coming to the surface. "I'm a government agent huh. Thats rich I'm here to help I don't have to I almost died and that's the response you come up with well Alex, I'm done. Ok. I'm done!" whispering "We can family but I am not working with you. ANYMORE" Kara screams while Kara's eyes look like they are going to do heat vision but do nothing and just scare Alex completely. After which Kara flies off angry and leaving Alex afraid. "Put 24hr surveillance on her Brainy right now ! I don't care how you do it I'm worried something got her worked up" Alex says quietly to Brainy. So he tries. And completely fails "She can't be tracked she being cloaked by something. There's a 49% chance it's Alien. Also there is a five percent chance that it wasn't red kryptonite, given that there is no trace of that in our scanners and also the fact that her rage was centre at you and not her environment. Also a contributing factor to why I have come to that conclusion But also In other news a new alien lifeform was detected but exact location is unknown at this time ``''Ok thank you brainy" Alex says still annoyed at Kara's outburst while also highly worried for her.

A/N: Hey thanks for reading sorry I haven't been doing this for a while, I've been busy sitting exams among other things, and are currently working on the sixth chapter so stay tuned! XD


End file.
